


She Venom's Obsession: She Venom X Female Spider Girl

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) is spider girl and when she fights her long time enemy Venom, she is caught in a bad situation when she is pinned by the much stronger woman and that is when (Name) learns what she wants from (Name), her everything~





	1. Intro

[Hello, My Sexy Readers it is here the first chapter and I hope you all enjoy]

(Name's POV)

I fought against Venom hard. She throws me hard on the floor off the roof top. I groaned and stood up, trying not to slip on the ground as it starts to pour. I looked at her as she lets her massive tongue out and I made a face under my mask. God that is gross, not to mention that it has greenish slime dripping from it. I wrinkle my nose. She then grabbed me by the ankle with one of her tendrils. I scream as she holds me upside down, I glare at her.

"Good god, that is so unattractive." I say. 

(Venom's POV)

We smiled as we lift Spidy up by her ankle until her lips are level with ours. She looks at us through her mask as we lift and hand to her face, stroking her cheek gently. She pulled away the best she could but it was not by much. We stroke her cheek then tear off her mask and she cries out in shock as we do and tries to cover her face. But what did not know we already knew her secret identity, what kind of mate would we be if we did not know out Spidey's name.

we pull her hands away from her face and look into her glaring eyes. That is it, Our spidey is strong and brave, beautiful sexy, smart, and so mouth water. We look into her eyes as she glares harder at us. We smiled and carefully switch our hold on her ankle from our tongue to another tendril.

"What no witty comment now?" We ask her.

"Oh you know just the usal, you fucking bitch, and when I get down I am going to kick your ass across New York!" She snaps at me making us smirk, that fire is amazing. 

We then lick her face and she gags at that, giving us enough time to shove our tongue in her mouth and to kiss her. She screams and fights against us as best as she can but we do not stop, well that is until she hurt us by biting into our tongue savagely. We pull back black blood running down our tongue as she gasps for air.

"BAD MATE!!!" We snarl at her she flinches and tries to get away.

She shoots webs right in our face making us screech as we cannot see, we then feel her kick us in our face hard and she falls to the ground. We claw at the webs trying to remove them the best we can, but it was no use right now. We hear her pick up her mask and start to run. Luckily we have a very keen sense of hearing and know exactly where she is.

We chase after her and she starts to panic as her breath gets heavier. We feel webs hit us and pin us to the wall we Shriek at this in rage and claw at the webs as her footsteps start to fade away. Such a bad mate she will have to be punished. We Rawr as we fight at the webs to make sure we catch up with her, our naughty mate. 

[YAY Chapter one is done and now I am heading to bed, anyways I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy everyone.]


	2. We will make you Like It~

[Hello, My Sexy Readers I AM FINALLY HERE WITH THE LEMON and I know at least one of you is excited for this, you know who you are ;3]

(Name's) POV)

I sneezed as I swung through the city it has been to days since I saw Venom last and well, she got me sick for keeping me in the rain. I wrinkle my nose as I sneeze again. I hate having a cold especially when I am supposed to be doing my job as Spider Girl. Spider Girl does not get sick days. I make it down to an alley way where I see and old lady getting mugged. I saved the day and smile at her.

"Why thank you spider girl." she says.

"Anytime Citizen." I tell her smiling softly.

She smiles as well. I sigh as I walk her home which was only a block away. She thanked me and I went down the alley by her apartment building when I felt something hit me hard.

-Time Skip, Brought to you by: Damn you for helping that old lady home XD JK You did the right thing-

I woke up with a sharp pain in my head, and I tried to reach for it, but that is when I realize I am stuck to something stick and my hands and legs around bound, Spread out like a eagle. I open my eyes and see I am in the sewers, nasty, not to mention I am bound to a black web in the sewers. Which means Venom is responsible for this, not mention the smell is making me feel sick to my stomach.

(What do you expect it is a new York sewer)

That is when I hear a hissing. "Spidey should not struggle. It will only make mating more tricky."

(If this were me -.- ....... What I am not mating you! >:0 XD Lies I be like yasssssssss~ ^///////^ Take me now!~ ^////////^)

I stared at Venom in shocked and realized what she said, The Fuck? Mating? "How Can you mate me, your a woman and I am a woman. Neither of us have a dick."

She chuckles and Tendrils came out of her back (OH my gosh it is venom slender woman XD) and a dick sprang out, well something close to a dick, from her vagina. Which now that I looked she some how formed a full functioning Vagina. The Fuck.

"You see it may not be a human dick, but our spices is very adapt at mating and breeding. It does not matter our gender or the gender of our mate." She says stroking the flaccid, alien dick? It was at least as long as half of my arm. and even thicker.... No fucking way is she sticking that inside my virgin hole.

She walked up to me and Ran her tongue over my face and body and I scream and kick her in the Alien Dick. That is when she glared and snarled.

(Venom's POV)

Why is mate being so hostile to us all we want to do is be with her and mate her, so she will never be lonely again, we love spidey. We don't even know how she got her leg loose from our webs. But it does not matter, we web it up again and do the same with her wrist. Spidey did not seem to like this.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!!" She screams behind her mask, she did not seem to want to mate with us. No matter we had ways in making spidey a compliant mate.

(O.O That does not sound good)

We tear off her mask and she glares at us. We take this moment and kiss her once more, Oh god she is so sweet, her mouth taste like heaven to us, making us want to sink our tongue down her throat. All in due time. She bites our tongue once more and we pulled back from her.

"Bad mate." We say and then shoot webs on her mouth making her cry out and struggle even more.

We look at her and use our claws removing her suit and she starts to thrash as she is now in nothing more than her birthday suit as humans call it. We lick our lips at her naked body so innocent and beautiful, the cool sewer air making her nipples nice and erect. We let own nipples become erect and climb on the web with her. She looked at us as we take her hand in our firm grip after cutting it loose and have her touch our chest. She shook so much that she could not even fight and we smile softly as we force her to stroke our breast and play with our nipple.

We smile wide, showing our teeth to her, as we then lean down and bite her neck making her inhale deeply through her nose and that is when we let the aphrodisiac kick in and let her start to loose her mind to lust while we touch and stroke her body, we touch every inch of her and soon she stopped struggling and starts to moan and lean into our touch.

We pull off the webs from her mouth and she pants softly. "Is mate Ready now?" We ask stroking her thigh gently and making her whine softly.

"I don't want to be pregnant.... Not yet." She tells us.

We frowned at that, we desperately want to breed her, but even with aphrodisiac she wanted to take things slow, which we will respect.

We smile softly. "Okay, we will hold back the eggs, but... we will mate you and you will like it." 

She blushes her head and shakes her head but we do not listen and kiss her, against her will she moans loudly into this kiss and uses her free and to grip onto us. We do not know if it was to push us away or to pull us closer. I don't think she knew either but she held onto us none the less. We smile and pull back from the kiss giving her time to breath.


	3. Day After

[AS you should be able to tell from the title. I am making this chapter the day after, and why? because Reader is in a haze of what happen, anyways I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!]

(Name's POV)

I woke up, and I felt sore and in pain. I also felt filled to the brim with stuff. Both deep inside me and down my stomach. I sit up and looked around confused. I was not in my home and my head was still blurry from what happen last night. I was fighting Venom and she, ih god she grew some type of Alien cock. Slowly what happen came back in bits and pieces, and I felt arousal build between my legs.

-Flash back Time-

(XD You thought I was dick teasing you hehehehe maybe I still am ;3)

I looked at Venom as she slowly starts to prepare me, each touch by her fingers inside me, making me more wet and twitch with need. I panted softly and looked at her and she hits my gspot, making me cry out in pleasure and spasm.

"Please Mmmmmmore~" I moan out.

She smirks and removes her fingers making me whine. She chuckles and then slips her tongue in making me shake in pleasure. I moaned loudly and start to arch into her mouth moaning louder as she fucks me with that amazing tongue. She thrusts it in and out and massages my clit with her fingers. She hmms and then hits my G spot pushing me over the edge. I cum hard, grinding into her mouth.

She pulls back and then mounts me and starts to thrust into me, I moan loudly and start to arch into her as she pounds into me, I could hardly feel my torn hymen, All I can feel is intense pleasure and ecstasy. I look at her and she strokes my face with her tongue, shoving it into my mouth. I moan as we make out and she pounds into me hitting my gspot each time. I was so close already again and I shook with pleasure and want as I came hard.

I then felt something being shoved inside me through the penis, I screamed as it was big and wide and I was being stretch far. I groan in pain clinging to Venom and she strokes me gently. That is when I felt it push past everything and into my womb. She then thrust a few more times and cums hard, as if she is fertilizing the egg in me. She pulls out and then something begins to spew into my mouth, and I choke and gag.

As my stomach begins to swell with being filled with whatever was in my stomach and my womb being sealed up with the cum. I fall back and pant heavily.

"You did good mate." She tells me and before I blacked out I heard. "We love you."

-End Of Flash Back-

I took several deep breaths and placed a hand on my belly. I-I am pregnant.... What the hell... I did not know how to feel about this. I knew I could not keep though. And their is only one person I can go to. I get up and run out after thwoing on Edna's jeans and top. I make my way to find Doctor Strange. He is sure to help.

(OH MY GOD DONT GET RID OF THE BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

[Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you all stay sexy and hope you had a very merry Christmas and holidays. Stay sexy again.]


	4. Help?

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am back with another update at last literally the last one was around Christmas God I am SO Late! Anyways please enjoy this chapter!]

(Name's) POV)

I made it to where I am going and I made myself known. I saw Doctor strange come down and I smiled at him softly.

"Hey." I say.

"(Name), it is good to see you, but from your posture I assume this is not a social call." He says.

I nod my head. "No... It is not."

"Let's go to my office, it will be easier to talk there." He says.

I nod my head and followed him, once we were there he got me some hot chocolate as I was really craving it and he sat down across from me.

"So what do you need me for?" He asks.

"You know Venom right?" I ask.

He nods his head.

"I kind of had sex that is questionable on consent and she layed eggs in me." I say.

I say his stormy grey eyes turn dark for a second and he swallows hard.

"I assume you want me to terminate the pregnancy." He says.

I look at him and I place and hand on my stomach. The thought alone terrified me but I don't know...

"I don't know.." I say. "Can you first give me a check over before I decide?"

He nods his head. "I will, lets get to a private room." He says.

I nod to him and follow. We made it to some sort of medical room but it is very lavish he has me sit on the exam bed and starts to do his thing. First we did an ultra sound.

"Look likes you three in their." He says and I look at the screen and tears welled up in my eyes.

They did not look like eggs at all. More like actual babies but very small and something running over them.

"I see, they appear to be six actually three human babies and the Symbiot attached to one each." 

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"I am not sure, I am going to have to do research. This will give you time to think on what you want you are the mother." he says. 

I nod my head and he wipes off my belly and then he sends me off to head to a guest room.

[Another chapter done, I hope you enjoyed and I have an important question for you should doctor strange be Yandere and should he turn himself into a woman? Anyways stay sexy!]


	5. Really Strange~

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Hello My Sexy Readers, I am back with another chapter (AT LAST) and the results are in yes their will be female strange and she will be yandere :D I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!]

(Doctor Strange's POV) 

I was working on my serum, I knew that My (Name) only liked girls, I thought I could live with that. But seeing her now, I know I need to be with her, and I would never force her to be with me as a man. So I made a serum and spell, so potion. That will make me the female version of me. I took a deep breath. Well Bottoms up. I quickly stripped down and drank the liquid. It was almost instant. My penis started to shrink and go inside me and my chest grew heavier. My hair getting longer and not to mention my figure changing and facial hair going away. 

After it was done I looked in the mirror and stared at my body. It was perfect for me and I smiled. Their is no way I will not be with (Name) now. I smile at myself and get changed in the clothes I had made. I decided the person to see me is My (Name). I walked and went to her room. I saw her sitting on the bed her hand on her belly and she looked to be in deep thought. 

"Have you made a decision?" I asks and was surprised at my feminine voice. 

She looked up, jumping slightly. "Doctor Strange!? Y-Your... Your a woman!" 

"Yes, I am and it feels so right." I tell her. 

"That is good." She says. "And yes I have. I am going to keep them." 

I smiled softly. "Are you sure?" 

"I am their first protector and I cannot in good mind cause them harm, especially when they are completely defenseless." She tells me. 

"Alright, you are staying here then." I say. 

"Why?" She asks. 

"Well this is an abnormal pregnancy and I do not wish you to be hurt or worse. You can still go out but with a guard." I say. 

"Thanks, But Doctor Strange, isn't that a bit much?" She asks. 

"Not when it comes to my friends no it is not." I say. "Now what do you feel like for lunch?" 

[Hehehehe it is here and so is she! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay sexy!]


End file.
